kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaoru Kino
is a character in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider Agito. Another Agito appears between episodes 35 and 46. This marks the first third generation Rider TV Series to feature the grasshopper motif. Biography was a surgical genius, but a snow-mountain accident ruined his career and claimed the life of his younger brother, Masato. The accident also left his right arm with severe frostbite, which left surgeons no choice but to amputate and graft the arm of his deceased brother. The incident ultimately resulted in Kino's surgical license being revoked. From then on, Kino would suffer psychotic episodes stemming from the traumatic event. Kino was also one of the passengers aboard the “Akatsuki” and among those awakened by the "Overlord of Light". Over time, his powers would "evolve" into Another Agito. But given his unstable mental condition, he would eventually became corrupted by his newfound power, and soon became convinced that he alone was all that was needed to defeat the Lords. His delusions of grandeur ultimately motivated him to try and eliminate the real Agito. Though the actions of his brother's arm would occasionally interfere, it wasn't until his defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider Exceed Gills that Kino became humbled. From that point on, he would aid the other Riders, even after the Overlord stole his power. He later performed a small surgery on Shouichi in attempt to remove the quill of Ericius Liquor from his body, during this Kino admitted that he had become corrupted not because of the Agito Seed, but rather his own weakness as a human being. After that Kino was able to recover his power thanks to Shouichi and help the group defeat the Ericius Liquor. After the fight, Kino goes with both Majima and Ryo for a cup of coffee, and encourages Majima that he can become a Doctor before finally dying from the injuries sustained by Falco earlier. However he died with a smiling face, after dreaming of being able to save his brother during the snow-mountain accident. Appearances in other media S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door Another Agito and Exceed Gills appeared to Hikawa's aid when he was attacked by an Agito and a dog-type Unknown but they were easily getting defeated. Luckily Agito/Shouichi Tsugami finally shown up. The real identity of this Agito was Shouichi Maguichi, who was crazed after being blamed for cheating on the programs for using a hidden camera during his childhood. Wanting to cure his sick mind he worshipped the Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord and was told to feed on the despair of the public. After Agito and the others killed the Dog Lord/Orphnoch, Maguchi/Agito transformed into Mirage Agito out of rage. In a fight with Kamen Riders Agito and Gills, despite gaining the upper hand he was defeated by the strategized use of the Shining Caliber and a Shining Rider Kick. Maguichi was then arrested and was given an unspecified treatment. Rider's Spec As Another Agito, he is an exceptional locust-looking flawed form of Agito similar to Gills with fantastic physical prowess. While extremely well versed in physical combat and physically powerful, Another Agito is less versatile than the other Riders, having only one finishing move and no alternate forms or evolutions. When he took G3-X's handgun, GM-01 Scorpion, it appears that he has the ability to somehow override its safety protection system. * Head height: 200 centimeters (6ft 5in) * Base weight: 97 kilograms (213.8lbs) * Max. speed: 100m in 5 seconds (328ft in 10sec) * Max. jump height: 70m (229ft 6in) (broad) * Vision: 25 km approx. (15.5 miles) * Hearing: 30 km approx. (18.6 miles) * Punch: 15t * Kick: 30t * Defense Rating: 7 Finishing Attacks Assault Kick: Drawing in the Agito Power, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs, Another Agito can perform a high-powered flying kick that smashes into the enemy with colossal force; possesses approximately 40 tons of force. His “'Assault Kick'” is comparable to Agito’s “'Shining Rider Kick'” in terms of raw power. Gear & Weapons * Ank Point: Transformation belt for Another Agito, worn around waist and in use and with the power of the "Alter Force". * Wiseman’s Stone: A relic, fitted into the Ank Point; * Bio Claw: Rests on right forearm while transformed for Another Agito. Vehicles ' Dark Hopper': An alternate form of his Honda XR250 bike under the power of the Ank Point for Another Agito. *Length: 222 cm *Height: 132 cm *Top Speed: 390 km/h Behind the scenes Portrayal Kaoru Kino is portrayed by . As Another Agito, his suit actor was . Notes *Another Agito is the first Rider to have any additional clothing (in this instance, skirting) hanging from his body since Kamen Rider ZX (the last protagonist Kamen Rider to wear a scarf). **Additionally, the proportions of Another Agito's face was designed to resemble that of Kamen Rider 1, which is why he bares his teeth when charging up his kick. *Keeping with Agito's homages to the older Kamen Rider Series, Kaoru Kino is very similar to Joji Yuki (Riderman) from Kamen Rider V3, which was the second series of the Showa era and overall franchise just as Agito is the second series of the Heisei era. Both are initally antagonistic Riders who appear later on in the series, they also had a vaguely similar backstory and fate. They were both surgeons, Yuki having been a Destron Scientist, and both suffered damage to their right arm requiring a replacement, Kino would die due to fighting the Lords while Yuki seemingly sacrificed himself to stop Destron's plot. Another Agito is also the fourth Rider in the Agito series following Agito, G3, and Gills, just as Riderman is the fourth Kamen Rider following V3 and the Double Riders #1 and #2. * Kaoru Kino is the first Heisei Rider who is deceased, though his death is predated by that of Yukina Sawaki, who dies before the start of the TV series.